Law x OC One-shot
by FoalanTonks
Summary: This isn't set in the One Piece World. I'm sorry, Law is OOC in this. This is my first one-shot ever so I hope you like it.


*Disclaimer: The song belongs to the awesome band Paramore~ And One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda!*

Foalan walked down the street. Dark clouds loomed over her as she walked into an alley to a bland metal door. She knocked on the door. "Who is it?" a gruff voice asked in a demanding tone through the thick metal. "Foalan" she said. The door opened, "Come on in Foal…" the gruff man stated. "Thanks Russell" was all she said as she descended down the stairs. She examined the dim room. It was a karaoke club for people who really felt the music. It wasn't technically karaoke, people who sang here wrote their own songs. Foalan was part of a band called Paramore. She always sang here, it was her safe haven from society. Foalan just finished breaking up with her boyfriend, Trafalgar Law. He had cheated on her with another woman. Foalan locked herself in her room for days writing song lyrics over and over again.

Foalan stopped, she felt like she was being watched… she searched around for the person who was watching her. Her heart almost stopped. There across the room from her was none other than Trafalgar Law. Her ex. The man who broke her heart… Foalan sighed then turned away and walked over to the bar. "Vodka please" she said. "Sure thing Foal." The bartender said.

"Foalan" a voice said behind her. She stiffened. "Yes Mr. Trafalgar?" she questioned calmly. "Foalan… I'm sorry." Law said. Her eyes widened, never had she ever thought those words would ever leave Law's mouth. But they did, just now. Foalan turned around and faced him; the bags under his eyes were darker now, more noticeable. Foalan's gaze hardened, "It's too late for that Law." She stated. "Foalan… I know I screwed up, but please I never meant to hurt you." Foalan pushed past him and walked upstage, she needed to get this off her chest.

Foalan closed her eyes, letting the music and emotion flood her senses. She had to do this; it was the only way to get things off her chest.

_Just talk yourself up_

_And tear yourself down~_

_You've hit your one wall_

_Now find a way around~_

_Well what's the problem?_

_You've got a lot of nerve!_

_So what did you think I would say?_

_No you can't run away,_

_No you can't run away._

_So what did you think I would say?_

_No you can't run away,_

_No you can't run away._

_You wouldn't_

Foalan snapped her eyes open and stared directly at Law, letting him see just what she was feeling.

_I never wanted to say this!_

_You never wanted to stay!_

_I put my faith in you!_

_So much faith, and then you_

_Just threw it away…_

Law saw the hurt in her eyes, saw the consequences of his actions and for once in his life felt Shame. It was over-powering; he wondered why the hell he cheated on her in the first place…

_You threw it away~_

_I'm not so naïve,_

_My sorry eyes can see_

_The way you fly shy_

_Of almost everything_

_Well if you give up_

_You'll get what you deserve!_

Foalan's face was blank, but Law saw in her eyes all her emotions and thoughts and feelings towards him.

_So what did you think I would say?_

_No you can't run away, _

_No you can't run away._

_So what did you think I would say?_

_No you can't run away, _

_No you can't run away._

_You wouldn't!_

All the memories of Law and her together soared through Foalan's mind. Kissing, hugging, walking together on the beach, talking, laughing, and getting into trouble. Everything they did raced through her mind.

_I never wanted to say this!_

_You never wanted to stay!_

_I put my faith in you,_

_So much faith, and then you_

_Just threw it away…_

_You threw it away~_

Foalan closed her eyes again; swaying lightly to the music, hiding the tear that Law knew was there.

_You were finished long before_

_We had even seen the start_

_Why don't you stand up?_

_Be a man about it?_

_Fight with your bare hands about it now~_

_I never wanted to say this!_

_You never wanted to stay,_

_Whoa, did you?_

_I put my faith in you,_

_So much faith, and then you_

_Just threw it away_

_I never wanted to say this!_

_You never wanted to stay!_

_And I put my faith in you,_

_So much faith, and then you_

_Just threw it away~_

Foalan ended the song and walked off stage. She quickly wiped away the tears that escaped. "Foalan" Law said, she hugged her and pulled her close. "I never meant to hurt you; I don't know what I was thinking." Please, please forgive me…" Foalan felt something wet on her shoulder. Her eyes widened, "Law are y-you c-crying?" she asked. Law looked up, "I guess I am…" he said, touching his face. "Foalan I'm sorry." Law stated. "Could you ever forgive me?" he asked. "Yes I can." Foalan said, she looked into his eyes and all she saw has pure unwavering love… Law pulled her into a kiss. When they broke apart he leaned on her forehead. "I love you Foalan." "I love you too."

Teh End!


End file.
